


昕燃 | 光明之神

by noharakuwako



Series: XinRanCollection·昕燃合集 [6]
Category: THE9 (Band)
Genre: Cutting Mentioned, F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:22:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29982123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noharakuwako/pseuds/noharakuwako
Summary: 神本该爱世人，但你只爱她一人。
Relationships: Liu Yuxin/Lu Keran
Series: XinRanCollection·昕燃合集 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201991
Kudos: 2





	昕燃 | 光明之神

**Author's Note:**

> *西方玄幻文学  
> *世界观自己编的  
> *魂魄昕x神明燃

**天堂之门已开启，我的信徒们，请膜拜吧。**

——

**“愿主保佑你，愿你一切的罪孽都被天堂之水洗净。”**

天门之前，排着一条长长的队伍，那些魂魄们惊奇的打量着这一切。看着排在自己前面的人一个一个被那位守门的天使触碰额头，然后踏进那片水源。

被从头到脚用水泡过的魂魄们仿佛被覆盖了一层光芒，走进那片伊甸园，永生永世的快乐着。

刘雨昕和排着队伍的那些人的心情完全不一样，她生前不信这些，死后更是不信。轮到她的时候，她走到那位守门天使前看着那位天使机械般的，但是又无私无欲的表情，只感到一阵反感。

**“愿主保佑你，愿你一切的罪孽都被天堂之水洗净。”**

刘雨昕看着自己面前的池子，别人看来散发着光芒的水，让她觉得就像腐蚀自己内心的毒药一般。如此的不神圣。但是为了以后能息事宁人，刘雨昕还是踏进了那片水。

没有任何异常的感觉，还是洁白的衣服，赤裸的双脚。刘雨昕被一个在之后等待的天使领进了伊甸园。

“愿主保佑你。” 天使说到，让刘雨昕真的很想问问它，这里的“人”是不是只会重复这一句？

这里的日子让刘雨昕备感无趣，让她总是想起自己为什么会来到这里。割腕的感觉虽然不太好受，但总是比留在那，这些天使比喻成渡劫，的人间要好。

刘雨昕每日都可以在能看见人间的镜子里看见自己的家人。妈妈很痛苦，爸爸沉默寡言。但是总比自己还活着的时候那种对自己失望的样子好。刘雨昕觉得自己做了一件能让家人松口气的事。

那一天，整个伊甸园都很兴奋，刘雨昕问了自己比较熟悉的一个魂魄。他说是神要来巡视了，要让刘雨昕好好表现，不能像平时一样无精打采。

刘雨昕只觉得不符合逻辑，死都死了，还要好好表现。见鬼去吧。

神降临之时，很多魂魄都在一起围观，只有刘雨昕一个人爬上一颗树，看着那位神明面无表情的注视着一群亢奋的魂魄。

不得不说，那位神明长得可真的是漂亮啊。刘雨昕这么想着。洁白的皮肤，修长的身形，乌黑的头发上戴着一顶桂冠。还有能蛊惑人心的容貌。

难道所有神明都长这样吗？

刘雨昕不知道，也不想知道，因为她的眼里只有那一位神明。

从天使口中得知了那位神明的绰号为燃。是光明之神。果然，燃这个字，代表的只能是光亮，是人们寄予希望的东西。

而自己，刘雨昕。那个雨字，可以是晴天的小雨。但也可以是乌云密布的天气。神明终究是神明，而自己只是一个小小的魂魄而已。在这伊甸园度过无尽的日子之后，终将会消散。

可能是上天眷顾自己，偶然一天从伊甸园溜出去的小魂魄被神明抓到了。

“哦，我实在是太无聊了。” 刘雨昕抱着燃不会回应的心态故意道。可没想到光明之神回应了。

“我带，你去，一个地方。” 燃的声音听起来没有任何波澜，但是断断续续的，刘雨昕觉得可能是因为她从来没有和人说过话。神明之间是用意念对话的，用不着她开口。

燃拉着刘雨昕的手一起前进。刘雨昕发现燃的脚是触碰不到她们所在的云朵上的，她整个人是飘在空中的，也导致她比刘雨昕总是高了一个头。

“魂魄没有允许不是不可以离开伊甸园的吗？”

“你，和我，一起。”

两个人来到了一个巨大的湖前，燃微微伸出手，指尖冒出一点点的金色光芒。本来还没有一丝波动的湖面变成了人间的景象，从石器时代的尚未文明的发展，到古罗马，希腊和埃及的盛世，再到中世纪灰暗的时代，然后到现代的市井繁华。

燃只是默默的看着，眼中是说不清道不明的情绪。让刘雨昕只觉得她一定很寂寞，燃是这个世界永恒的光明之神，她和世界一起诞生，而将和一起和世界消散。但是她自打诞生起，一定没有离开过天上。

“我看着，这些人从生，到死。有参与，和希腊神明一起的，特洛伊之战。到中世纪瘟疫，然后现代，发展。看见渺小的，人类到，至今。” 

燃注视着湖面，像是知道刘雨昕在想什么一般，说了至今为止刘雨昕听过她说的最长的一句话。

那你有没有看见过我？刘雨昕想问问这位神明，是否有看见过自己。是否有对她的人生伸出援手，但是她到嘴边的话一个转弯，换成了：“那些希腊神明现在还存在吗？”

“我和雅典娜是朋友。” 燃回答道。

“这不就代表有两个天上？那么，东方的神明呢？比如月老，还有玉皇大帝？”

“天，有许多层。希腊神明在一层。玉皇大帝，在另一层。”

“我们可以去看看吗？”

“不是，神明，不可穿梭于层之内。会，魂飞魄散。” 

“那你们是什么神？东方神明不是像你们这样的吧？” 刘雨昕很想再听听燃说话，她觉得如果自己安静下来，那么燃会带自己回去的。

“我们，是交界人。所有现代，的魂魄都会，来到这一层。”

“那你从世界之初就在这里吗？”

“嗯。”

原来如此，刘雨昕这下安静了。她静静的注视着湖面里的景象。周围彻底安静了下来，刘雨昕没有发现，燃的目光其实一直都有意无意的往自己这里飘。

**你又一次回来了，为什么每一次都带着一身伤？**

“我们该走了，否则，天使会来，找你。” 燃说，然后湖面中的场景忽然都消失了。刘雨昕意犹未尽的跟在她后面。两人回到了伊甸园，燃静静的飘在空中，看着刘雨昕进去。

她随后回到了光明殿，她居住的地方。燃轻轻飘到殿中的神座上，看着大开的殿门，然后整个身体僵硬在座上。整个人失去了鲜活，像一座石像一般。

**时间到了，神明要接受膜拜了。**

刘雨昕盘坐在伊甸园的一块石头上面，她在想燃现在会在干什么呢？说不定在和其他的神明说话。这么一想，刘雨昕也不觉得燃会感到寂寞了，毕竟神明们的关系总该是好的吧。

她不知道的是，所有能让她们看见的神明只不过是一座石像而已。而真正的燃……

“光明之神，你违反天规多次。主不会因为你的功德而仁慈，忍让一次又一次。若你不想失去神格，立刻停止你的行为！”

大天使拉斐尔的声音在脑海中响起，而燃只是默默的把目光从光明殿移去伊甸园。刘雨昕还坐在那块石头上面，天上永不会黑暗，所以一日复一日，只有光明，没有黑暗。

“拉斐尔，我还有多少时间？”

拉斐尔一时没有明白这位本应该俯视众生，至高无上的神明在说什么。然后它回答到：“你不应该为了一个之后没有任何记忆的人，做这样的事情。”

“我的问题，拉斐尔。”

“主并不会给你太多时间了。最多……只有一世，然后你会堕落到地狱，与撒旦和路西法作伴。”

“足够了。谢谢你，拉斐尔。 **愿主保佑你。** ”

**还有一世，足够了……**

燃看着拉斐尔无奈的神情，道：“你不会明白的。”

“我是不明白。你明明以前是个坚不可摧的神明。神爱本该世人，但你却只爱一人。” 拉斐尔洁白的翅膀出现在它的肩胛骨处，拉斐尔在空中升起。

**“永别了，我的朋友。”** 燃举起手，就像一幅美丽的画。她用指尖对着拉斐尔的面庞，轻轻说道： **“愿，主保佑你。”**

后来刘雨昕偷偷溜出去，去那面湖边找燃。她听着燃讲一些曾经只在历史课上面讲的断断续续的故事。还好奇心强大的问了特洛伊王子帕里斯是真的拐走了海伦王后吗？

“是的，后来，雅典娜找我一起帮助了，希腊人，夺回海伦。”

“就是那匹木马对吗？”

“是。” 燃点头，看着刘雨昕一脸恍然大悟。

“我以前上学的时候，都没有这种故事可讲。我是后来自己看见的，没想到是真的。”

两个人在那里站了很久，然后刘雨昕伸出手，想去触碰燃的手，却一把抓空。她错愕的看着自己的身体变得透明。

“你已经在天上留满了一个轮回。你可以去转世了。” 燃解释到。她的眼中满是不舍的情绪，那是刘雨昕第一次看见燃有情绪波动。

“不。我不能留在这里吗？”

燃笑了笑，然后摇头。“你每次都会问这个问题。”

“所以我认识你对吗？我认识你！你是神明啊，让我留下吧。” 刘雨昕哀求着，她看着燃，又看着自己的手心慢慢的消散。

燃对她说了什么，刘雨昕没有听见。“再说一次！”

又是她听不见，看不懂的口型。刘雨昕觉得自己周围全是刺眼的光芒，燃消失了，而自己却不知道身处何方。刘雨昕打量着自己周围站着的，声声惊叹的魂魄。只想，她还不想离开，她不想离开这里。

然后刘雨昕看见一个人从空中飘来，飘到她们的前方。它的背后是一双洁白美丽的翅膀，充满了无限的纯洁与美丽。

**“时机已到，诚挚的信徒们，愿这通往人间的门，让你们重获新生。愿主保佑你们。”**

刘雨昕看着那些魂魄们一个一个的往门那里走。坚定的站在原地，一动不动。她看着那个天使走到自己面前，开口道：“我不能留在这里吗？”

天使看着她，眼中满是不解：“你每一次都会问这个问题。每一次。你即将让光明之神墜落。”

“什么意思！” 刘雨昕几乎是喊出来的这句话。然后天使用手指点了点刘雨昕的额头。

**“我以大天使拉斐尔的权力，赋予你往世的记忆。”**

刘雨昕感到一阵眩晕，然后闭上了眼。拉斐尔轻轻叹息，就算这个人类能说服光明之神，主依旧不会轻易放过光明之神的。

拉斐尔将即将恢复记忆的刘雨昕抱起来，将她推进了通往人间的大门。

**希望你在进入人间之前，反省你的罪孽。**

拉斐尔如是想着，然后扇起翅膀，快速的往光明殿飞去。一定不能来迟，拉斐尔加快了速度。

光明殿内，燃的石像已经破碎。拉斐尔暗叫不好，冲破了这一层的屏障，往燃的真身处飞去。

刘雨昕做了一个很长的梦。梦里自己也在伊甸园，她遇见了燃。刘雨昕以为是之前的场景，但是在燃根本没有回应她，而是架着她往伊甸园那里走。

这时刘雨昕才明白，这是拉斐尔所说的，恢复往世记忆。原来自己和她早就认识了。

_“你真的是神明吗？神明都像你一样好看？”_

_“你真的不太说话诶是吧？那没事，我来说。”_

_“我……其实是自杀的。我的家人一直在为我的身体状况担心。我也不太好麻烦他们了。”_

_“你说，我的家人会不会伤心啊？”_

_“你带我去哪里啊？”_

_梦里的燃带着刘雨昕去到了一个湖边，她伸出手，金光闪烁。湖面出现了刘雨昕家里的场景。_

_“他们看起来……伤心。”_

_“不要再伤他们的心了。” 燃开口道。_

那是刘雨昕听过燃说的最不断断续续的一番话。然后她看见自己，和刚刚一样，哀求着燃能不能让自己留下。然后被那位天使推进通往人间的门。

……再一次经历了，一样的人生？

又是熟悉的父母的唉声叹气，然后在浴室里的割腕自杀，又回到了伊甸园，又回到了和光明之神初遇的场景。

_“你觉得自己孤单吗？一直留在这里肯定很寂寞吧？”_

_“你们神明都是这样不说话的吗？”_

_“我可以叫你燃吗？”_

_“你的名字好好听。是谁取得？你们说的主真的存在吗？”_

_“雅典娜好看吗？”_

_叽叽喳喳的问题，但燃这次并不像第一次一般不知所措。她一一回答，有条不紊。_

然后又是哀求，又是那个天使，又是一样的经历人间。

_“我特别喜欢你。”_

_“如果我能一直都在你身边就好了。”_

_“燃，能不能再讲一次特洛伊的事情啊？”_

_“我能留在这里吗？求求你！”_

一遍又一遍，刘雨昕只觉得头疼欲裂。她猛地睁开眼睛，自己坐在家中熟悉的床上，泪流满面。

这一世人间的记忆涌进了脑海，刘雨昕发现和往世记忆里的记忆一模一样。

她喃喃道：“燃……”

拉斐尔赶到的时候，光明之神已经被黑暗侵袭了一半了。她静静的坐在神座上，等待自己的神格消散，然后堕落。

“你告诉她了。” 看见拉斐尔，燃说到。那不是询问，而是笃定。

拉斐尔看见燃这般半神不鬼的样子，气急败坏的吼道：“你不该再让她经历那次人生的！主早已震怒，我本来还可以再拖一会儿的！”

“她总是对那个人生抱有遗憾。” 燃没有理会拉斐尔要吃人的语气，而是对自己的好友讲到。

“所以你违反天规，一次又一次的让她经历那段人生，仅仅为了让她不留遗憾！”

“很可笑对吗？但是我还记得，她一直，一直都在感叹，在遗憾。”

**“你真的很爱她。”**

**“我爱她。”**

燃笑得一脸轻松，那是拉斐尔见过一个神明最相似于人类的表情，好像她根本没有在忍受割肉剔骨之痛一般。那是灵魂的消散，伴随了她从世界之初，将近千万年的神格的消散。她一定很痛苦。

**“拉斐尔，我真的很开心你还给了她记忆。这下，她不会再有遗憾了。”**

“你是我见过最愚蠢的神明。”

“谢谢夸奖，朋友。”

拉斐尔看着燃的脸慢慢的被黑暗侵袭。慢慢的，她整个身形都消散了。神的堕落，影响了整个天堂的运作，拉斐尔听见另外一层雅典娜的默哀，听见一些天使们无法置信的声音。

**可惜，我不能为你掉落一滴眼泪，光明之神。**

燃彻底的堕落了，她去到了地狱。与堕天使路西法，和地狱之主撒旦作伴。永不见天日。

**光明之神已堕落，新的接班人已在路上，将会顶替燃。**

拉斐尔看着光明殿中，属于燃的神座化成金光闪闪的粉末，然后又重新建起新上任神明的专属神座，默念道： **“永别了我的朋友。愿，主保佑你。”**

**神爱世人，而燃只爱刘雨昕。**

_**“再见。” 燃对她说到，但是她好像已经听不见了。刘雨昕对她喊：“再说一遍！”** _

完.


End file.
